PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE AND COORDINATING CORE (ACC) The overarching goal of the Administrative and Coordinating Core (ACC) is to provide effective leadership to optimize the successful accomplishment of the scientific aims of the Cervical Cancer Prevention Partnership (C2P2) Center in Peru and the Dominican Republic. The management team for the ACC includes three investigators: a Peru-based investigator, Dr. Robinson Cabello, MPI, and two Seattle-based investigators, Dr. Duerr (MPI and Co-Chair Trial 1) and Dr. Madeleine (Contact MPI, Co-Investigator Trials 2 and 3). Together they will provide scientific direction, enhance productivity, liaise with the NCI, and monitor safety, quality, recruitment, and progress toward each of the Aims of the Clinical Trials and service Cores. The Aims of the ACC are as follows: Aim 1 of the ACC is to organize the C2P2 Center by distributing responsibility and accountability throughout the C2P2 Center. The ACC will implement the Triple C (Communication, Cooperation and Coordination) model of project management. This organizational approach will be grounded in meeting regional needs and in respect for working with LAC partners who will lead and sustain the cutting- edge changes we develop together through integrated and interdisciplinary team science. Aim 2 is to facilitate communication and scheduling at all levels of the partnership. The ACC will foster high-level and bi- directional coordination and cooperation directly with unit leaders (Clinical Trial Co-Chairs and service Core Leaders) across the C2P2 Center (i.e., Core teams, Clinical Trial teams, institutions), and with external advisors (i.e., External Scientific Advisory Group and the cross-cutting Partnership Center Coordinating Committee). Aim 3 of the ACC is to lead all trial monitoring and regulatory coordination activities with the assistance of the Data Coordinating Core. The first priority of the ACC is patient safety at both trial sties. Aim 4 of the ACC will provide training and dissemination of findings. The ACC will administratively support the Clinical Trial Co-Chairs through cross-institutional training as needed to refine laboratory assay quality control, data management skills training, and streamlined organizational infrastructure building that will enhance the success of the matrixed partnership. All trial findings will be disseminated through published papers and presentations in the region and at international meetings of policy and guideline makers who will be able to use our trial findings to accelerate progress toward elimination of cervical cancer through prevention. The ACC will provide leadership to accomplish the overall scientific goal of the C2P2 Center to improve the quality and efficiency of cervical cancer prevention in the region.